claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Full Lyrics for Zouo
Romaji Ieru koto iyasu ke to naku Yawahada kizamu TATOO Mune ni sekihokoru beni no iro Ageha yori botan yori Minikuku utsukushiku Kokoro ubawarete yurayura Nagareru kujuu no tsukihi ga Mukuwa reru you ni… Wasureru nante Yurusanai Akumu PROLOGUE ei, bi, shi, Mimi o tsunzaku fukyouwaon Shogyou mujou no MINOR KEY, Majiwaranai Yami no PROLOGUE ei, bi ,shi, Chouhatsu no ame toremoro ACCELERAND HEART BEATS. Tomerarenai Akumu PROLOGUE ei, bi, shi, Yubisaki kara kooritsuku Shogyou mujou no MINOR KEY, Ochite yuku Yami no PROLOGUE ei, bi ,shi, Maku ga hirai tara hajime mashou ACCELERAND HEART BEATS. Kuruoshii saga Damasu koto utagau koto naku Itaike na manazashi Kegare wo shiranai tenshi tachi Yakusoku sareta mirai Shinjite ita noni ne Tsubasa wo mogarete hirahira Samayou mujitsu no tamashii ga Shizumaru you ni… Kokoro ni seou Juujika Kyouki MONOLOGUE ei, bi, shi. Douon mari no goumon ka Abikyoukan no MINOR KEY, Sukuwarenai Muma no MONOLOGUE ei, bi, shi, 42, no meisou kyoku PRESTISSIMO HEART BEATS. Tomerarenai Kyouki MONOLOGUE ei, bi, shi. Ataman naka atsuku naru Abikyoukan no MINOR KEY, Ochite yuku Muma no MONOLOGUE ei, bi, shi, Ki ga sumu made odoru ga ii PRESTISSIMO HEART BEATS. Itoshii saga Akumu PROLOGUE ei, bi, shi, Mimi o tsunzaku fukyouwaon Shogyou mujou no MINOR KEY, Majiwaranai Yami no PROLOGUE ei, bi ,shi, Chouhatsu no ame toremoro ACCELERAND HEART BEATS. Tomerarenai Akumu PROLOGUE ei, bi, shi, Yubisaki kara kooritsuku Shogyou mujou no MINOR KEY, Ochite yuku Yami no PROLOGUE ei, bi ,shi, Maku ga hirai tara hajime mashou ACCELERAND HEART BEATS. Kuruoshii saga English Never healed, never healing The tattoo carved into soft skin, Crimson blooming on the breast More ugly, more beautiful, Than the butterfly, than the peony My heart taken away... trembling... May the days and months of flowing Bitterness be rewarded... To forget!? That won't be forgiven! Nightmare's prologue Glory, Beauty, Death, Ear splitting dissonance Heartlessly acting minor key, It won't harmonize. Darkness's prologue Glory, Beauty, Death, Furious rain tremolo Accelerando Heart beats. I can't make it stop Nightmare's prologue Glory, Beauty, Death, Freezing from my fingertips Heartlessly acting minor key, Falling away Darkness's prologue Glory, Beauty, Death, When the curtain opens lets begin Accelerando Heart beats. The obsessive nature Never deceiving, never doubting, Innocent gazes, Angels who have never known filth. Even though you believed In the promised future, didn't you Your wings plucked off...fluttering... The cross carried on the heart, So that wandering innocent souls, Can be put To rest. Madness' monologue Glory, Beauty, Death, Torture song ending on a minor note Hellishly screaming minor key, I can't be saved Nightmare's monologue Glory, Beauty, Death, Movement #42's straying tune Pretissimo heartbeats. I can't stop it Madness' monologue Glory, Beauty, Death, Inside head sentences rule echoes Hellishly screaming minor key, Falling away Nightmare's monologue Glory, Beauty, Death, I wish to dance till I'm contented Pretissimo heartbeats. The lovely nature Nightmare's prologue Glory, Beauty, Death, Ear splitting dissonance Heartlessly acting minor key, It won't harmonize. Darkness's prologue Glory, Beauty, Death, Furious rain tremolo Accelerando Heart beats. I can't make it stop Nightmare's prologue Glory, Beauty, Death, Freezing from my fingertips Heartlessly acting minor key, Falling away Darkness's prologue Glory, Beauty, Death, When the curtain opens lets begin Accelerando Heart beats. The obsessive nature Category:Music Category:Lyrics